


Emotion

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sassy_otp, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy 10000 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels and that's not a good thing for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

Sam walked into the room, shoulders slouched forward. Castiel could sense the pressure of helping Dean through his stubborn urge to give into Michael on him.

Bobby wheeled forward, an attempt at comfort given his condition. "How is he?"

Castiel meet Sam's eyes and felt a surge of protectiveness at the sight of damp checks and glistening eyes. These human feelings were coming more often, but nothing as sharp than when they concerned Sam.

"And you?"

Castiel didn't wait for an answer, the evidence still on Sam and the sadness he projected. What Castiel wanted was a conversation with the one who caused it.


End file.
